


True Love's Kiss

by atothej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bedside Vigils, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atothej/pseuds/atothej
Summary: It ain't over 'til it's over.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr as a prompt fill.
> 
> **Anonymous:** _Prompt list, a kiss to wake up!_

“It’s gonna be okay, babe.”

Head in his hands, Bucky just tightens the grip he’s got on his hair, yanking at the lank strands. “ _You_ keep saying that, but everybody else–-they all say they’ve tried everything there is to try, but none of it’s _working–-”_

“Hmm. You try a kiss yet? That always works in fairytales and shit.”

The heart monitor spikes, but a quick glance up through the tattered mess of his bangs reveals the same blond mop of hair laying there motionless in the hospital bed, hooked up to God only knows what at this point. Bucky’s heart drops low again, and he winces at the tear of phantom pains, leaning back to rub at his chest like that’ll actually fix it. “The fuck, Barton?” he replies with a weary sigh. “How the hell would that help?”

“Eh, don’t know. Never really made sense to me as a kid, even with the whole magical element of it. But I guess it’s kinda like mouth-to-mouth, how kids understand it?”

Bucky clenches his jaw so tight it sets his back molars to grinding. “So why even suggest it.”

“Well, if you haven’t tried True Love’s Kiss, then you haven’t tried everything, sooo…”

Shit, but he hates it when Clint’s roundabout form of logic actually starts making sense to him. With a groan, Bucky adjusts up from his exhausted slouch in the sole chair in the room, pushing his hair back behind his ears and out of the way. Grimacing–-because honestly, why is even trying this?–-Bucky leans forward over the prone form in the bed, carefully maneuvering on the way in to avoid knocking into the oxygen cannula, and rasps his worry-bitten lips over the dry, cracked ones below him, an imitation of a kiss that’s there and gone again in a moment.

Nothing happens. Obviously.

“Fuck,” Bucky growls out. “Even when you’re just in my head, your ideas are still absolute shit, Barton.”

“Well, who’s fault is that?”

Strangling down a desperate sob, Bucky tips his forehead down until it’s resting against Clint’s own, clammy as it is. “Why won’t you wake up already? Please, just-– _wake up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [promptmewinterhawk](http://promptmewinterhawk.tumblr.com)!


End file.
